


The Lovers [Art]

by CorvetteClaire



Series: In the Mirror [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvetteClaire/pseuds/CorvetteClaire
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoy a few moments of peace.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: In the Mirror [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117977
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After posting two portraits of Draco alone, I thought it was time to include Harry. I hope you enjoy it! (I'm not much of a visual artist, so please be gentle with me.)


	2. The Lovers [Art Link]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco enjoy a moment of peace (second try at posting art).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader in formed me that they couldn't see the artwork embedded in the previous chapter, so here is a link to it in Google Drive. Hopefully this will work for everyone.
> 
> Let me know if it doesn't work!

Click here to see the artwork:

  
[Harry_and_Draco_Lovers](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p1nBcAR7CMcFq9Re5bZYOnCJxag-SAxJ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
